


A Toys Heart

by Boobchanan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Not enough of Kwinn!!, Off screen sexy time, Winn is the Toyman, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Not enough Kara/Winn on here so LETS MAKE IT AWESOME AGAIN! But with a twist!
A moment when Toyman and Supergirl are no longer fighting, a time when the pair are no longer enemies
 
aka my excuse to make a Supergirl/Toyman Fic.





	

So much had changed for Winn over the years, it seemed like yesterday when he was working for CatCo, and then he jumped on the DEO train to do good....Now he is a wanted criminal and well known supervillain. It was interesting to see how things changed....a dramatic shift in everything. When he used to be a shyish agent to one of National Cities most wanted....it was almost funny to see how it worked. Spinning around on his swivel chair, Winn rolled around to a set of computers. Just recently he managed to persuade former enemies Livewire and Silver Banshee of all things, rob a bank. Most would think that bank robbing would be small time for people like them but there was a reason to it all. A greater goal in the grand scheme of things. So carefully thought out and planned for every possible outcome, it was all a success. But of course the one thing he did not quite predict, was Kara smashing in through the ceiling. "Damn....I really need to make a window ceiling." He turned around in his seat, adjusting his top hat while the Girl of Steel approached him. He gave a smile. "I guess you got my message." 

"Yeah. Bank robbery isn't your style Winn. But you were the one who ratted them out. Why?"

"Because it was the only way I could get you here. Because do you know what today is?"

He stood up, reaching under the collar of his shirt and he pulled out a necklace, on it were two wedding rings. "Our Anniversary." Kara was silent, quite shocked at that, and even more that he kept the rings. "You kept them...."

 

"Course I did. Regardless of how you think of me now, I still care about you Kara. You are and always will be in here." He points to his heart. His eyes staring deep down into her own. "I don't ask for forgiveness. I know I messed up big...and now.....I just want to forget for one night...just...leave everything behind."

 

"You know it's not easy...after everything I just......" She turned away from him, shaking her head. 

 

"I know...I know..." Winn moved in, wrapping his arms around her waist, thankfully she didn't throw him off or try to rip his arms out. "I never meant to hurt you like this...God knows I want to change, that I wish I could just be a hero like you." A sigh from both of them. "Really sucks for a Anniversary huh?"

 

"You could have done worse. You could have tried to take over the world."

 

'I'd be terrible at it. Giving away my evil plans and putting you in some overly ridiculous trap you can easily break out of." This made both laugh at that, easing up all the tension and bringing back those old feelings that were deep down within her. "I'd prefer you over the other bad guys."

 

"Lucky me." Winn smiled, pressing his lips to her cheek, getting a content sigh in return as his arms moved in around her, holding her closer in his embrace. "Want to pig out on ice cream and binge some Netflix?"

She turned around and gave him a look. "Ever known me to turn that down?"

 

Three containers of ice cream and two whole seasons later the pair were laying down on the couch, Winns arm was wrapped around her waist, a small part of him actually worried he would lose her forever if he let go."Honestly that was a sucky ending...like Dexter leaves his son with a known serial killer and he becomes a lumber jack?"

 

"Yeah sometimes series finales just never have that good send off for the fans who slaved over the show for a decade." He said. "If I was the one who was making this. I would have him be with his son, and then spin off.""Spin off?" She rolled her eyes at that. "Spin offs are never that good."

 

"Mine would. Imagine, Debra takes over Dexters place and the whole show she is literally conflicted doing this, knowing what happened with her brother."

"Sketchy."

 

"No love for story telling." That earned him a fake slap on the side, which he pretended to be in immense pain for a laugh from her. "I'm just saying you can recover from that. But that's just me."

 

The rest of the day they hardly left the couch, mostly they remained close together like the old days, before they were "mortal foes" and spent most of the time chasing after each other through the cities expense. It was good, a chance to not be shackled by all the problems they were having, a nice mini vacation away from it all. Good for the body and a blessing for the mind. Between the quick pecs, the soft giggles and occasional wrestling for the remote did make both of them believe it was the old days. So natural and second nature to them. But of course they both knew this would not last forever, the harsh reality had to sink in, just not yet. No, today the couple would just enjoy this very rare moment of peace. Enjoying the close embrace, the gentle kisses, just each other.

 

The next morning they both woke up, still close together, nestled in closely. "I have to take you in."He nodded at that. "I know....I'm fine with that. I'm just glad we could have our anniversary." She gave off a smile that made him feel lucky, inching over to him to press a slow passionate kiss to her husband. "Better get dressed. I don't think it'll look good taking you to jail naked." Both bursted in laughter at the image of that. "Right you are babe. Right you are. Now...where did my hat go?"

 

It didn't take too long, even with Kara going slower than her normal self as she flew him off to prison, landing down gently on the ground with the guards ready to bring him in. "Visit me?"

 

"Of course." She gave his hand a soft squeeze before kissing his cheek. "Be good."

"Only for you." He smiled, taking off his necklace and putting it in her hands. "Keep them for me. I want to put it back on your hand when I'm out." 

 

"I'll be waiting."

 

"I love you Supergirl."

"I love you Toyman."

 

With that the Girl of Steel shot off into the sky, up and away to the city she swore to protect, leaving Winn to be escorted off by the prison guards. "You're a real lucky guy." One guard said.

 

"The Luckiest...."


End file.
